plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
UK
|image = File:UK Normal.png |imagewidth = 200 |caption = City cam of the UK as a healthy country in Plague Inc: Evolved |Row 1 title = Info |Row 1 info = A rich, urban country. Typically has a cold, humid climate. |Row 2 title = Population |Row 2 info = 68,692,366(Human) 836(Ape) |Row 3 title = Flasks |Row 3 info = 10 |Row 4 title = Land border |Row 4 info = Yes |Row 5 title = Airport |Row 5 info = Yes |Row 6 title = Seaport |Row 6 info = Yes |Row 7 title = City Cam location |Row 7 info = London |Row 8 title = Countries/territories within |Row 8 info = Republic of Ireland Isle of Man (Crown dependency) }} (short for United Kingdom) is a rich, urban Island Country. It has a cold, humid climate, and is near France, Spain, and Germany. The UK has a weakness in-game apart from its seaports and airports. Airport Links: (All existing Airports) Canada, Mexico, Brazil, South Africa, Egypt, India, China, Australia, New Zealand, Iceland, Indonesia, Russia, Japan, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, Saudi Arabia, and USA Seaport Links: Brazil, USA, C. America, Egypt, Norway, Iceland, Caribbean, and Canada Border Links: France (Despite miles of water between the two nations, though likely because of the Channel Tunnel.) Trivia *Before 2016, in the UK there was an event called The London Olympics (now Rio Olympics) can cause an infected population of a couple hundred if at least Drug Resistance 1 is evolved soon enough after a message that formerly read "London Olympics back on!" *Fracking also may become legal in the UK. This is the reason why in the United Kingdom a very large project on fracking was approved, in which 64% of the English countryside would be destined for the search of shale gas. This event greatly affected ecological groups in the United Kingdom. *It is stated in a news headline that "The computer games industry is growing in the UK". The United Kingdom has a long history of making world-class video games, due in the UK as statistics show that there are many active video game industries, in addition to the fact that British video games have a large audience; According to these same statistics, it presents a promising future for the videogame industry in the UK, but especially PC video games are the most popular in the video game industry in this country. *Another event called "Brexit" was also implemented in this country, which is about the UK exit from the European Union. This has four possibilities to finish: Soft Brexit, Hard Brexit and Brutal Brexit are the end of the event that if we follow the instructions of these achievements. The player will cause the UK to close its ports, airports and land borders, if we infect approximately one million people in this country. The last end is No Brexit, which if we do not intervene in this event, UK will cancel the Brexit and nothing will happen out of the ordinary. *Even though the UK owns Ireland in the base game, achievements show the UK without Ireland. Gallery UK Normal.png|City cam of UK while normal UK Disrupted.png|City cam of the UK being generally disrupted. UK Disorder.png|City cam of the UK as a widespread disorder country. UK Close Anarchy.png|City cam of the UK being close to anarchy. UK Extinct.png|City cam of the UK being nonexistent. UK City Cams.gif|Animated gif of the five city cams (click to view animation). London Olympics.png|London Olympics Category:Countries Category:Countries with land borders Category:Countries with seaports Category:Countries with airports Category:Countries with a cold climate Category:Urban Countries Category:Countries with a humid climate Category:Rich Countries Category:Countries in Europe